Una historia de Magia
by eliza20
Summary: Este fic cuenta sobre magos en América, que conocerán al "niño que vivió" y lo ayudaran en su búsqueda de los horrocruxes, pero lo conocerán en su ultimo año, cuando el colegio los mande en un viaje de estudios a Londres, a la escuela Hogwarts de magia y hechicería.


**Nota: ¿Nunca se preguntaron si solamente hubo magos en Londres? ¿Por qué no en América? Esta es una historia sobre magos en América, del Sur para ser exactos, aquí veremos como se va desarrollando la historia de una chica que tiene más poder del que imagina, y que un día se llega a encontrar con cierto mago famoso.**

_CAPITULO 1: El comienzo de la aventura_

La magia, cosa de libros o de cuentos de hadas. No saben lo que se oculta tras ese muro viejo que tiene un cartel de "No pasar", no saben lo que oculta un callejón sin salida. La magia, cosa desconocida para los que son "muggles", este es el término que usan los magos de Londres para calificar a las personas sin magia. Los magos, escondidos detrás de los lugares más remotos y a la vez más visibles, perseguidos por los ciudadanos que no aceptaban sus prácticas. Siempre los magos fueron escurridizos y para huir del mundo que los perseguía decidieron algunos irse a otro lugar, y en uno de esos viajes en escoba notaron un lugar que no estaba muy habitado y creyeron que era el lugar perfecto. Así que se asentaron en América, pero cuando llegaron a colonizar ese espacio se sintieron invadidos, por lo que decidieron mezclarse con los demás, obteniendo más magos y brujas. Como los ancianos no vivían para siempre para poder enseñar a las futuras generaciones decidieron crear colegios de magia, escuelas donde enseñaran magia y los alumnos se conviertan en maestros

Así, la magia llego desde Londres a América, donde aun no sabían nada de esta, simplemente creían que era cosa de libros. Fueron pasando los años y de diferentes escuelas de magia salían magos talentosos que trabajaban igual que los de Londres. Claro que había diferentes escuelas, pero todas enseñaban lo mismo. Desde muy pequeños sus padres se daban cuenta si que es que eran magos o no. Normalmente los hijos de magos, resultaban magos. Aunque habían excepciones.

El colegio era normal, se parecía a cualquier otro colegio. Hay cinco salones por grado de enseñanza. La única diferencia era que esta enseñaba artes mágicas, cinco cursos más que lo normal. Esos cinco cursos eran: Duelos, Defensa, Ataque, Pociones y Plantas mágicas. Todo lo que un mago en la actualidad debería saber. También estos cursos requerían de instrumentos especiales que se compraban por encargo en el colegio.

En el colegio existían los abusadores, que se creían mejores magos que los demás, como en cualquier colegio. La que resaltaba era una chica de penúltimo año llamada Samantha. Ella era la pesadilla de los de primer año, nadie se atrevía a enfrentársele. Hasta que una estudiante de penúltimo año se traslado al colegio.

Se llamaba Cristina, era hija de dos padres magos, prima de un estudiante de primer año. Lastimosamente le toco en el salón de Samantha

Cristina era amable, quería llevarse bien con todos, por lo que rápidamente consiguió amigos. Entre ellos un chico que su primo le presento, era de penúltimo año, pero de otra aula, por eso es que no lo conocía, se llamaba Miguel.

Cristina era normal en sus estudios, ya que no quería sobresalir mucho, ya que las que sobresalían se llevaban mal con Samantha.

La clase de duelo era la preferida por Samantha, ya que podía usar su magia para lastimar a los demás sin entrar en culpa con los profesores.

Un día, en la clase de duelo le toco a Cristina luchar con Samantha, ella estaba nerviosa, pero no lo demostraba. Sus amigos le dieron ánimos, ya que no era fácil luchar con ella, por lo que no le mintieron, era muy difícil.

Cristina agradeció el hecho de que sus amigos le dijeran la verdad con respecto a Samantha, pero Cristina ocultaba algo. En su otro colegio ella era campeona del colegio en duelo, pero al no querer ganar enemistad con nadie, no lo demostraba.

Así que Cristina opto por la defensa, durante todo el duelo, que duro 15 minutos, ella uso sus mejores hechizos de defensa. Mientras que Samantha uso sus mejores hechizos de ataque.

- ¿Por que no peleas?- le dijo Samantha

- ¿Por que tendría que pelear de esa manera?- dijo Cristina

- Los que se defienden solamente son unas cobardes- dijo en tono burlón Samantha

- No lo creo, en este caso no, Samantha, tu solamente me quieres ganar en duelo, por eso es que quieres que pelee. Pero no lo hare- dijo Cristina decidida.

- Encontrare la manera de que pelees, Cristina, debe de haber alguna manera.

Dicho esto se fue del aula. Cristina fue felicitada por sus amigos, en especial por Miguel, que le dijo que eso fue lo más valiente que había visto.

- En serio, has hecho historia- decía Miguel

- No es para tanto, solamente le dije sus verdades.

- Justamente por eso, nadie se atrevía a hacerlo, hasta que llegaste tú, nadie en la escuela se atrevía a enfrentarla.

- Ella me dijo que encontraría la manera de que pelee-

- Supongo que tendré que advertirte de que tengas cuidado-

- Gracias-

Tras esos días Cristina pensaba en que se le ocurriría a Samantha para hacer que pelee. Pero no se le ocurría nada.

A la semana, ella salió al descanso y vio que la gente corría hasta la zona de primer año. Ella no sabia lo que pasaba. Se encontró con Suzy, su amiga y le pregunto que pasaba

- Sera mejor que lo veas por ti misma- dijo

Ambas corrieron hasta donde la gente estaba reunida, y vio a su primo con su varita en la mano al costado de Miguel, que parecía que le hubieran golpeado en la nariz. Se le veía totalmente ensangrentado.

- ¿Que paso?- pregunto Cristina a un niño de primer año

- Samantha enfrento en duelo a tu primo, le estaba yendo mal cuando Samantha le lanza un hechizo que no se como se llama, y justo Miguel aparece y se interpone entre los dos, y a el le cayo el hechizo.

Cuando el niño termino de hablar, Cristina corrió hasta su primo y Miguel

- Así que, Cristina, creo que halle la manera de que pelees-

- Tonta, tú solamente causas daño-

Con su varita le arreglo la nariz a Miguel que le dijo

- Tú puedes vencerla-

- Así que, ¿eres buena con los hechizos curativos, eh? te servirá de mucho cuando te tengas que sanar tu misma, eh, Cristina

- Yo creo que alguien debe darte tu merecido, Samantha, mucho daño has hecho ya, y no voy a permitir que hagas mas daño. Miguel, sácalo de aquí.

Miguel rápidamente saco a su primo y se lo llevo a su salón.

- Bueno, que comience el duelo.

Fue el duelo más espectacular que hayan visto los del colegio. En este momento Cristina comenzó a recordar su primera lección de magia, que era como defenderse. Su profesora le insistió en que siempre usara su varita sin doblarla, ya que normalmente ese era el error de los magos. Luego, con el tiempo adquirió la rapidez como para enfrentar a sus maestros sin perder. Después de eso, nunca le fallaba su rapidez. Cristina era demasiado para Samantha, que se mareaba al ver la rapidez de su varita. Así que con un movimiento de la varita inmovilizó por completo a Samantha y cayo al suelo, sin poder moverse

- Bueno, creo que gano, así que piénsalo cuando quieras amenazar a otro niño de primer año, y en especial a mi primo. Porque cuando te metes con mi familia, la pasaras mal.

Dicho esto fue al salón de su primo

- ¿Estas bien?

- Si, vi el duelo por la ventana, estuviste espectacular-

- Gracias, ¿donde esta Miguel?

- Esta por allá, le debo mucho, se interpuso para que el hechizo no le cayera a el.

- Si, quédate acá mientras yo veo como esta

- Esta bien

Cristina fue hasta donde estaba Miguel, le vio la nariz, ya no sangraba, se le veía normal.

- Miguel... gracias, por ayudarlo

- No me lo agradezcas, yo también soy su amigo

- Bueno, parece que tu nariz ya esta bien, ¿no?

- Si, gracias por repáramela, porque si iba a la enfermería me hubieran botado pensando que me enfrente en un duelo.

- Hablando de duelos...

- ¿Donde aprendiste todo eso?

- Fui campeona de duelo en mi anterior colegio, seria raro que no pudiera pelear

- Entonces, ¿por que antes no peleaste con ella?

- No le quería dar el gusto

Y así en el colegio Samantha ya no fue my peleona con nadie, ya no se metía con nadie.

Y así comienza las aventuras de Cristina y Miguel, aventuras que los llevaran a descubrir más de ellos mismos y más sobre magia más avanzada.

**Espero que les guste :)**


End file.
